Maya
by SketchLives09
Summary: After stumbling across Maya, Zuko learns he's not the only one dealing with problems as painful and deep as his. Rated M for later chapters ZukoOC Email for better summary
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfc!

Zuko

Zuko and his crew docked on nearby island, belonging to the Earth Benders. There had been a few suspicions that the Avatar came there and had not left yet. Zuko was not about to risk this chance. He screamed at everyone to get on land and to prepare everything needed to get capture the Avatar.

"HURRY UP" he yelled.

"Prince Zuko please" Uncle Iroh begged "The soldiers are trying their hardest and all your doing is yelling at them. Please stop."

"Uncle don't you understand, the Avatar could be on the move this very second. We can't let him get away." Uncle Iroh sighed.

Suddenly Zuko noticed something moving behind a tree. "The Avatar" he whispered. He got his fire bending ready and approached the tree cautiously.

Maya

Maya was crouched behind a tree. She had been running away all-night and decided to stop there. Also her wrist was throbbing from a burn. Bruises were pasted all over body. She was beginning to doze off when suddenly, a memory flashed through her mind:

"_You filthy little brat. You're nothing but a waste of my time. Why would you ask me such a question?_ **HOW COULD I EVER LOVE A THING LIKE YOU**! A whip was raised high above her face, when suddenly…

"_**SNAP" **_

She woke up. She couldn't stop trembling. Sweat was pouring down her face. Tears were truly evident, falling from her eyes. She began to rock herself back and forth for what seemed like hours. Finally, she cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning, she noticed a large battle ship land on shore. Out came several soldiers, a cheerful looking elder, and a boy, maybe a year older than her 16.

She decided to get a better look at him.

Still behind the tree, she stuck her head out. On the left side of his face was a large scar, covering his eye and overlapping coming over near his ear. Despite this, she actually thought he was quite handsome.

She wanted to get a better look of the ship when… CRACK! She snapped a twig. She quickly whipped head back behind the tree. She heard footsteps coming her way.

"Great, just what I need" she thought to herself.

She too then, got her fire bending ready. She couldn't get up; her legs were still weak from the night before. Even so, she was ready to attack whoever was coming her way.

Zuko

Zuko was so close to the tree now. "This is my chance" he thought. "I'm not going to screw this up." ONE, TWO, THREE! He jumped in front the Avatar ready to attack, but the thing was, it wasn't the Avatar.

It was a just a girl.

She wore a long -sleeved purple top and a greenish- brown skirt. One side of her shirt was slightly falling off her shoulder, revealing her bra strap. She had very dark brown hair and green eyes. Her hair was just right below her shoulders.

"She's beautiful," he thought.

He mentally slapped himself for thinking that.

He then noticed dried tears stained onto her face.

Before either of them could do anything a voice came from behind him.

Prince Zuko, what are you doing, and who is this?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Sorry it took this long to update. Thank you so much to my reviewers. I you have any suggestions how to improve my fic, just leave me a message. I also decided to switch the story to POVs. Sorry if it's confusing.

SketchLives09

Zuko's POV

Prince Zuko, who is this lovely creature?" Iroh asked with a wide smile.

"Not the avatar" I said grimly.

"Name's Maya" she said.

"Come uncle, we need to find the avatar"

Suddenly a soldier rushed towards me. I could tell he was nervous when facing me.

"Prince Zuko" I saw his hand begin to shake. _Great another soldier is afraid of me._ "We saw the avatar escape from the other side of the forest."

Damn

"What direction were they flying?"

"We believe they were heading east."

"Back to the ship everyone!"

I was beginning to head back to the ship when I was interrupted.

"Prince Zuko, what about Miss Maya? We can't just leave her here."

"Uncle! We don't need a woman on the ship. All she'll do is cause trouble."

"Excuse me" came out of the girl all of a sudden. Both Iroh and I turned to her.

Maya's POV 

_I'm still here! They completely forgot. By the way, who does this guy think he is anyway? He hasn't even known me ten minutes and he's already begun to judge me. Well I'll show him what kind of person I am. _"I'm still here, remember! Oh and by the way, how do you know I'll _cause trouble_?

"Maya's got a point there, Prince Zuko," said Iroh smiling

Prince Zuko looked at his uncle with a sigh and then back at me.

"Fine you can stay. Just make sure you don't do anything stupid"

"Yes, oh mighty one, I swear I won't do anything to displease you." I smirked.

Zuko snarled.

"Well well, she has humor too!" Iroh laughed.

"Haha" said Zuko sarcastically.

Zuko's POV She better not be a pain in the ass. 

"Come, let's go back to the ship." I started heading for the ship when all of a sudden…

"Um…" came a quiet voice.

I whipped around.

"Umm I can't exactly get up," said Maya.

_You're joking right _"You've got to be kidding me"

"My dear what happened to you?" asked Uncle with a worried tone.

It was dead silent. I noticed that Maya was completely still. She seemed be in a daze. I noticed a small tear fall from the corner of her eye._ Was she crying?_

"Uncle" I said quickly, before he might begin to question her again, "Can you help me bring Maya back to the ship?"

"I'm sorry Zuko, I'm not as strong as I used to be. Maybe I can get another soldier from the ship…"

"I'm not that heavy" interrupted Maya. "Besides I can walk, it's just that I need something to lean on."

"Which side my dear?" questioned Iroh.

"My right."

"Prince Zuko, can you please help her back to the ship?"

"Sure" I said briefly.

I walked over to Maya and we began our way back to the ship.

Maya POV 

Wow that was close. I thought I would have at least a few more hours before someone would ask me that. Thank Agni for Zuko. I hope he didn't see me cry. He probably thinks I'm weak. I saw the way he glared at me when I said I couldn't stand up. I can hardly make it to the ship without falling.

Zuko POV 

Maya constantly kept stumbling. I constantly had to help her. She would have even more bruises to match her old ones if I didn't. After a while, I felt her shift. She wasn't as tense as before. In fact _she began to lean into me_!

Maya's POV 

After a while, I began to grow tired. I decided to lean my head on Zuko's shoulder. _I hope he doesn't mind. I really can't take any screaming right now. I already have so much on my mind. One more thing and I think my mind would burst. _From his body heat I could tell he was a fire bender._ I began to feel more comfortable and decided to lean into him more._ His body was so soothing.

Zuko's POV 

I noticed Maya lean into me even more than before. I didn't know what to do. I was never in a situation like this. Sure, before I was banished I was around girls, _but never this close!_ I should probably bark at her to get off.

Before I could I heard Maya whisper:

"Thanks for back there" She was smiling and looking straight at me.

I looked at her, surprised. That has got to be the first time anyone has ever thanked me for anything, other than uncle. Of course Azula always hated me, father thinks I'm worthless and my mother… that was so long ago. From everyone else, I usually just get a glare or a look of pure hatred. I didn't know what to do. I didn't reply, just faintly smiled. It only lasted a few seconds.

Once again Maya almost tripped over something, only this time when I tried to help her, she screamed.

"_Ahh_"

Maya's POV 

"Ahh" The pain was unbearable. His hand hit the lower left side of my back_. Great, now they're going to be asking about that too._

Zuko suddenly turned towards me. His face was filled with worry. _He's actually worried about me?_

"What's wrong?"

"Uhh…" _think up a really good lie_

"Umm, I twisted my ankle."

I looked up at his face. I could tell he knew I was lying.

Uncle suddenly came up from behind. "What's wrong, I heard Maya scream."

Great, now he's going to tell him

"Maya twisted her ankle" said Zuko calmly.

_What! Why did he lie for me? _I turned my attention back to Iroh.

"Yes. I'm sorry I screamed."

"That's ok my dear" he said

We continued walking back to the ship. Why did he do that?

**Maya's POV**

Why did Zuko and Iroh insist I go to the infirmary? I told them I was fine, but both of them insisted that I go. I was actually quite touched by their concern over me. It's been a while since anyone has given me such kindness and sincerity.

My father doesn't give a damn about me. My mother… well…that was a distant memory. I felt tears coming down my face. I wiped them away before the doctor could notice.

I was so nervous, I was trembling. When he asked what was wrong, I just said I was shivering from the cold. He believed me. I hope I can come up with some other things when he starts questioning me. He'll notice everything, my bruises, my scars, my…

"Sorry I'm taking this long Miss Maya. I'm just finishing a report for one the other soldiers. I hope that ok."

Thank Agni! "Of course it's ok. I'll just continue looking around the infirmary."

He smiled and went back to his writing. He was probably in his late fifties. His black hair was already beginning to gray. He was probably around Zuko's height. Also, he was somewhat built.

I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye, so I pretended to look around.

There isn't much to say about this place other than… it stinks! The smell of ointments, medicines, and herbs were filling this entire place. It nauseated me. I think it just made the patients even sicker than they already were. Rows of beds were on the left and right sides of the room. The doctor's desk and supply cabinet were in the back. The infirmary was actually quite large. As I walked around I tried to think up of a strategy.

How am I supposed to do this? He can't find out. Then he'll tell Zuko and Iroh. They'll probably think I 'm some messed up kid and kick me off the ship.

That's what everyone thought when they saw me.

"I'm done Miss Maya. You may take a seat on one of the beds," the doctor said.

Agni, what am I going to do?

I just picked the bed right next to me. It was right in the middle section on the right. I began to feel myself shaking again. Stay calm Maya, stay calm, you can get through this. Maybe he'll start by taking your pulse or something.

Miss Maya, do you mind lying down on your stomach for a second? Prince Zuko asked me if I could examine your back first.

What! I thought Zuko was on my side. Great, what am I suppose to do now?

"Umm, umm, well.." I was so nervous. What am I going to do?

The doctor was looking at me oddly, waiting for my reply.

"Umm, I can't" I finally managed to say.

"Why is that?" he asked, with a suspicious look.

"Umm…" Think up of something, think up of something…YES!

"I'm uncomfortable with men touching me" I said suddenly. Yes! I was so relieved I thought up of something. Maybe he'll buy it.

"If you think Miss Maya, that I would take advantage of you, I won't. I'm just a doctor."

Great now I feel guilty. He's been so nice to me and all of a sudden I accuse him of being a rapist.

"I'm just not comfortable around men, that's all." Can't he just leave it at that?

"Is that the truth Miss Maya, or is there something else you're not telling me?"

I looked at him with a complete look of surprise. "Why do you say that?"

He looked at me with a serious face but I could still notice a tiny smile. "I say that Miss Maya, because I noticed while I was finishing my patient's report, how nervous you were and how much you were trembling. I also noticed how you begin to stammer every time I ask if I can examine you."

I just sat there silently until he asked…

"What are you trying to hide Miss Maya?"

I sighed. There was no use lying to him anymore. I guess I would have to be perfectly honest with him.

"A terrible past I no longer want to remember. Let's just leave at that." That's all I felt like saying.

He just looked at me and gave me a small smile of sympathy. He then said, "Miss Maya, I still insist I examine you. Your wounds might become serious if I don't tend to them."

I knew he was right. I guess I would have to give in. I lay on my stomach, waiting for him to examine my back. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his reaction.

He lifted up my shirt and I heard a gasp.

I turned around to see his face. His face was filled with shock. He seemed to be half dead for a few seconds. I sighed. After a while, I decided to snap my fingers in front of his face to wake him up.

He snapped out of his "daze" and looked straight at me.

"Miss Maya…" He could hardly speak. "These are, these are…" He couldn't say the rest.

"Whip marks, I know. I've had them my entire life."

I knew right now he was looking at the one on the left side of my back. The one Zuko touched. It was the newest one I had gotten. It was also the biggest. It started almost near my shoulder. It then curved all the way down my back, until it was almost half an inch away from my spine. One wrong move and I could've been paralyzed. I shuddered at the thought. I didn't want to think about that now. I didn't want to think about that night. If I did, I would start crying. I then turned my attention back to the doctor.

He then began to look at the other marks and bruises on my back. His face then changed from a look of shock to one of sadness.

"Who did this to you Miss Maya?"

"My father" I said silently.

He then sighed and asked.

"I don't understand how a father could do this to their child."

I smiled. For years people have come up to me and asked me that. I myself, have been asking myself the same question for as long as I could remember. I decided just to say, "I really, really don't know why."

He just looked at me and began to examine my arms and legs. I pulled up my sleeves. I could still see some shock in his face every time he saw another whip mark or bruise. There were also some on my neck, just not as big.

He then said "Miss Maya, I'm going to apply ointment. Every other day, I want you to reapply some. I'll give up the tube once I'm done."

He then began to apply the ointment. It stung, especially when he put it over "the one" on my back. I think I almost screamed but I knew Iroh and Zuko were outside so I tried to keep it in. He also bandaged the burn on my wrist.

After he was done, he asked "Miss Maya, I noticed the mark on your back and the burn on your wrist was made earlier than your other ones. May I ask, when did you get them?"

"Just yesterday" I replied. I was looking at the ground.

"You know, it's my duty to report back to Prince Zuko."

My head shot up. "NO" I said panicking. "You can't, please, I'm begging you. If Zuko out, he'll kick me off the ship and then…" I stopped. I looked straight into the doctor's old eyes. "Then my father will find me."

I began to cry. I couldn't think what would happen if my father found me. He would probably whip me, whip until I couldn't take it anymore.

… just like mom.

The doctor noticed my crying and then said "Fine I won't tell, but if Zuko threatens to throw me off the leave the ship I'll confess. Deal?"

I smiled "Deal. Thank you so much."

The doctor was heading towards the door, ready to let Zuko and Iroh in. I wiped my tears so no one would ever suspect I was crying.

--------------------------------

Please Review!


End file.
